


Ruby

by TheMutantKid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, POV First Person, Song Lyrics, not a joshler fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutantKid/pseuds/TheMutantKid
Summary: “Sometimes you gotta bleed to knowThat you’re alive and have a soulBut it takes someone to come aroundTo show you how…”Yeah right. Because stuff like falling in love happens to everyone. Everyone but me.Btw, my name’s Josh.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sometimes you gotta bleed to know  
That you’re alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around  
To show you how…”

Yeah right. Because stuff like falling in love happens to everyone. Everyone but me. 

Btw, my name’s Josh.

I get to the big door which is the main entrance into my high school. I really like my school.  
You know, I’m not that kid who’s perfect in every way and does everything right and is so cool and so funny and always knows what to say. It’s not like I'm a complete loner, I have friends and I get on well with most of people and I’m okay for the most of the time. But I'm sometimes quite awkward, I don't like the way I look and I’m quite insecure about stuff.  
But people in my class are nice. Or at least really good at pretending. Don’t really know.

So I get in. I’m late. As always. I start to run and burst in the middle of math class. I hate math. It’s worse than hell for me. 

“I’m sorry for being late, my train was late…” I start to apologize.  
Some of my classmates look at me, grinning. They all know I don’t get to school by train. 

But the professor doesn’t. “It’s okay. But don’t let it happen again.”  
I nod. But we all know it will happen again. Cuz I’m always late, even though I try not to be. 

Math sucks, by expectations. But writing sad words into a poem on the back pages of my book makes it a bit better. 

The rest of the day is very usual. I get out and eat with my best friend during the break. We talk a lot but I don’t feel like she’s listening to me cuz she keeps talking about that guy she met on the internet the other day… and I don’t really care. Whatever. 

The rest of my classes are quite okay, some better some worse. 

After the final bell rings, my friend and I head to our lockers. First to mine and then to hers – mine is on our way to hers and hers is on our way to the exit. 

We get to my locker and as I’m putting my books in it when I see that smol girl, wearing a sweater with my favorite band’s logo. And you know, I’m quite into music. It’s important. But I somehow struggle to find people who like bands I do, even if they’re quite popular. I mean, everyone knows a song or two but no one really knows and cares about the meaning and the old songs. And everyone says they’re shallow and mainstream. And that really bothers me.  
But now there’s that girl standing right in front of me, chatting with her friend, not noticing me at all. And she’s cute. She has really short hair and she's so small and so cute. And I just wanna talk to her, but I dunno what to say that doesn’t sound totally creepy and I just kinda freeze and she just gets stuff of hers locker and leaves. I don’t tell anyone about that, cuz I know that’s someone would make just a casual joke about it and I don’t feel like faking a laugh about it. 

So after saying goodbye to my friend I start to walk home. There are so many people out here. I put my earphones in my ears.  
“I don't know why, I just feel I'm better off,  
Staying in the same room I was born in,  
I look outside, and see a whole world better off,  
Without me in it trying to transform it,  
You are out of my mind,”  
Yeah, music it’s important. 

I can’t stop thinking about her. It’s like I’m having a low key crush on her but that’s totally weird because I don’t know her and she just listens the same type of music as I do and things like that don’t happen to normal people. Normal people would say Hi and completely normally say that they like the same band too, or they would just ignore it because they’re normal. But honestly, I don’t feel normal. Dunno why. 

“Nobody thinks what I think,  
Nobody dreams when they blink  
Think things on the brink of blasphemy  
I'm my own shrink  
Think things are after me, my catastrophe…”  
Important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so short

When I’m sad, go to this place. It’s a big old tree that has few huge branches near the ground, so it’s comfortable enough to sit here for hours. So, I went here today after school because I felt kinda weird and I sat there for some time listening to music and drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Monday. Everyone hates Mondays, but I don’t. Somehow Mondays are nice because you can still hope to have a good week.  
So I went to my locker before my first class. And of course, not letting me forget about this confused part of my minds, she’s there. She’s wearing a long sleeved shirt with the band’s logo on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. And then I realize I’m going to have to talk to her eventually or it will eat me alive. So, the completely normal and totally not awkward person I am, I go to her.  
“Hi, I’m Josh.” I smile.  
She looks up at me and smiles a bit, being confused over me randomly starting a conversation.  
“Um, hey? My name’s Ruby.”  
I try my best not to start laughing. Why is this so awkward?  
“Do you know Ruby’s a song -”  
She interrupts me: “Of course I know.” She looks at me like I’m dumb.  
Okay, why did I assume we’d get along just because we like the same music? “Sure. Sorry. Well, I gotta go.” I should be more normal. I start to walk away, but she stops me.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” She looks at me with the cutest smile I’ve ever seen.  
I feel my heart pounding while I’m desperately trying to say something not stupid.  
But she’s faster. “So you like them as well?”  
“Yeah. I guess.”  
The bell rings.  
“Well, now I actually have to go... see you around, it was really nice to meet you, Ruby.”  
She smiles. “You too. See ya around, Josh.”  
And then I decide this is going to be a good week. And even math somehow wasn’t that awful.


End file.
